DON'T EAT ALLEN!
by dcdc123
Summary: NO KRORY DON'T EAT THAT IT'S ALLEN! one-shot


**A/N-HELLO! I haven't updated 'Lily' in a while cause i have writers block. sorry. well me and some friends of mine randomly came up with this one shot one day during lunch so I decided to write it down for future generations to laugh at. I changed some stuff up so if you are one of my friends that help create this idea don't correct me on parts. so here you go.**

_**Allen's POV**_

It was a normal day at the Black Order. Lenalee, Lavi, and I were all eating lunch together when Bakanda came and sat at the table. Lenalee and Lavi were having a deep discussion about a recent mission they went on so neither of them could distract Kanda. The reason I wanted one of them to distract him was because I could tell he was in a bad mood and I really didn't want to start a fight today. So instead stood up to leave, forgetting all about my dishes and left the room. What I didn't realise was I had dropped a piece of toast on the bench where I was sitting that would soon cause a lot of trouble.

_**Lavi's POV**_

"Hey Allen, have you ever...Allen?" I had just finish my conversation with Lenalee and wanted to ask Allen a question but he wasn't there. I mean I could swear he was there like two seconds ago.

"Lenalee did you see Allen get up?" I asked.

"No I didn't, wasn't he there a second ago?" she said with a confused expression.

Then I noticed that all of his dishes were still here, and Allen always picks up after himself. I looked around the room to see if the moyashi just got up to grab some more food from Jerry, but he was nowhere in sight. I saw movement in the corner of my eye and turned to see Kanda leaving the room.

"Hey Lenalee, when did Yu-chan get here?" I asked since I never saw him come in.

"He came in about a minute go, but I never saw Allen-kun leave, so I wonder…" Her sentence cut off as she went into thought. That's when I saw a piece of toast on the bench where Allen was just a few seconds ago.

"Lenalee, Komui hasn't been putting his potions in the food again has he?" I asked slightly panicked.

"What do you me..oh." she said as she saw what I was looking at. She got a panicked look in her eye as she stood up and came to my side of the table. She picked up the toast and held it up for us to see. I grabbed it out of her hand and started shaking it slightly.

"ALLEN BUDDY IS THAT YOU! DON'T WORRY I'LL GET KOMUI TO FIX YOU!" I yelled as I clutched the toastified Allen in my arms. As I ran into Komui's office I ran straight into Miranda as she was coming out with Krory behind her. She let out a squeak as she toppled to the ground. I apologize and helped her up just to notice I was no longer holding Allen.

I looked around when I saw Krory about to eat the toast.

"NO KRORY DON'T EAT THAT IT'S ALLEN!" I yelled as I ran to grab the toast from him, but it was too late. Krory had taken a bite out of the toastified Allen. He dropped the bread as he registered what I had said and burst into tears.

"I'M SO SORRY I ATE YOU ALLEN I-I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Krory yelled as he hugged the toast to his chest, soaking it with tears. Miranda was also in tears since she saw the entire thing play out.

I was also tearing up because I had lost my best friend. I turned my head and saw a slightly horrified and confused Komui standing at his desk with Timcanpy in his hand. Suddenly the doors opened but I didn't register it because I was still mourning the loss of Allen.

"Hey Komui, have you seen Timcanpy…..um did I come at the wrong time?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I whipped my head around and lo and behold there stood Allen Walker

"ALLEN! I-I THOUGHT YOU TURNED INTO TOAST AND KRORY ATE YOU! HOW-HOW ARE YOU HERE!" I yelled with shock all over my face. Krory and Miranda were just kind of standing there all confused. Komui was surprisingly silent for once.

"Wait, what? Toast-huh-what. I was not turned into toast. I just went to my room when I finished eating."

"Then why were your dishes still on the table."

"Oh they were, I guess I forgot to pick them up, sorry." Allen then grabbed Timcanpy from the still quiet Komui and walked out of the room, a slightly bewildered looked on his face. And from that day on, Lavi never ate another piece of toast again.

**Yes I know this is a stupid story and some might not find it funny at all. but keep in mind I am 13 and horrible at** **writing comedy. I'm better at darker themed stuff. Well bye now. and please check out my story 'Lily' I plan on updating it soon.**


End file.
